Instincts
by A-Melody-Like-No-Other
Summary: Harry has all of his plans on how he's going to propose to Ginny laid out in front of him, ready to go. But his instincts have a different idea and all of his plans are tossed aside, forgotten. Inspired by cover picture.


A/N: So this is inspired by the cover photo. Please review and check out my other stories! Also there's the full image on my profile! -Emma

**Instincts**

Harry had been contemplating on how to propose to Ginny for months. He had already asked Mr. Weasley for permission, already had the ring, and just needed a way to actually propose. He had thought about the most important things to Ginny. From those things, Harry had narrowed it down two possible ways, either after they we're playing Quidditch or a romantic date to Hogsmede then a night alone. He didn't know which option to go with yet though, all he knew was he wanted to make it memorable. Harry also knew that he wanted to ask her by the end of the summer. Otherwise Harry felt like he wouldn't have any time, with Ginny in training and Harry and his auror work. Because of this, he knew he'd have to decide how he was going to propose quickly, considering it was almost Ginny's birthday. On the day of Ginny's birthday Harry had decided how he was going to propose. He had it planned out that he was going to take her out to eat at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede. After dinner they would go and play a game of Quidditch. Finally, when Ginny was least expecting it, he'd propose. Harry thought his plan was brilliant and that she'd love it. However his instinct had other ideas.

After lunch, Ginny had opened her gifts from her family, plus Harry and Hermione. She received a new broom from her brothers. A Quidditch book from Hermione; and from her parents a new dress that she had been begging for. Harry had gotten her a charm bracelet, with little charms attached. The charms consisted of a quaffle, a snitch, and a lightning bolt. Harry planned to add more over the years, which made it the perfect gift. After Ginny finished opening her gifts, everyone went their separate ways until dinner would be served. In the time they had to their selves, Ginny took Harry up to her room where she properly thanked him for his gift. She didn't dare thank him that way in front of her family, to save Harry from embarrassment and stop her brothers from nagging her. They stayed in her room, just talking, until it was dinner. Ron was the one to come to get them, which meant he barged in without knocking and yelled, "Dinner's ready!" Harry was almost completely positive that Ron was trying to catch them snogging so he could yell at the two. Harry could tell this from Ron's changed posture from when he opened the door to when he processed what was going on in the room.

Dinner was peaceful for everyone. Each member got the chance to say what was happening, or coming up, in their lives. George made jokes that made everyone laugh, and everyone enjoyed the day thoroughly. Once dinner was finished, and everyone except Ron was done, Harry's instincts took a hold of him. Harry was walking back to the table to sit next to Ginny when he realized how beautiful she looked just sitting there, in her everyday clothed and not a care in the world. That the image of her that caused him to spontaneously take Ginny's hand and get down on one knee. All of his previous plans of how he was going to propose were thrown out the window as he dug in his pocket. He was looking for the case which held the carefully picked out ring. Ginny looked at him questioningly as Harry began, "Ginny I love you; I have since my sixth year and even when I was on the run. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. I realize that I don't want to spend another day without you by my side," Harry took a breath before continuing. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry's heart clenched as he waited for her reply. At that instant all of his doubts came to his mind. The most prominent doubt was that Ginny would say no, and they wouldn't be together like he'd planned.

Ginny's eyes, like Mrs. Weasley's, were welling up with tears. Her brothers that were still in the room looked shocked at the suddenness of the proposal. Ginny too, was shocked, but she still loved it in every way. She loved that it was in the spur of the moment, and unplanned, which was Harry. Ginny nodded her head, unable to speak for a moment before squeaking out, "Yes." Harry smiled brilliantly as he put the ring on Ginny's finger. Ginny smiled just as passionately back at Harry before pulling him into a fervent kiss. This time though, they did not care that a fair number of Weasley's were in the same room and witnessing them snogging, because it was their moment. Nothing could ruin the moment because they didn't truly caring about anything but the other. All that mattered to Harry and Ginny was that they had each other, and now, nothing could change that.


End file.
